If I was your Boyfriend
by MuTsuRi182769
Summary: How Hibari wishes Tsuna to be his boyfriend.. But obviously, it's impossible.


"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!"

"..." Tsuna was following Hibari but Hibari was walking fast. "Could you stop following me?" he said and Tsuna followed what he said. Hibari disappeared and Tsuna was left alone.

"Juudaime? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here, Tsuna?"

"Gokudera-kun...Yamamoto... Hibari-san is..."

Hibari sweatdropped... "Gahh..." Hibari said as he sat down on his chair in the disciplinary committee room. "I can't say it to him, mostly when he's near me..." he facepalmed. "What's going on with me? He only thinks of me as a scary person and doesn't have any sweetness. It's impossible..."

"It's okay, Mukuro, I can carry that."

"No, I'll carry it for you..."

"Tch. Why are you so sweet to Juudaime? As if you're his boyfriend?!" Gokudera said anguishly.

"Well, Gokudera-kun, you're right. He is really my BOYFRIEND." Tsuna said shyly.

"Guhh!" Gokudera faints at what he heard, it's like he saw his sister.

"Kufufufu~"

Hibari was looking at them at far distance. _'If only I can be that sweet for that herbivore...'_

The next day, the class dismissed, Hibari was going outside the school. When he was in the schoolyard, he saw Mukuro there.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here? You should know, outsiders are not allowed here."

"It's none of your bussiness, whoever you are."

Hibari suddenly punched him very hard. Then he walked away. While Mukuro was still confused.

He went all the way up to rooftop, he's looking down the schoolyard. He's staring at cute-Tsuna (it's actually dame-Tsuna, but for him, it's different XD). He brought out a piece of paper from his pocket. He wrote something like: "I have to say something important, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You know you're really cute and I like you even though you're a guy. It will be a 'dream come true' for me if I became your boyfriend. -Hibari"... He crumpled it._ 'There's no way I can give it to him...'_ When he is going to put it in his pocket, it falls down, straight to Tsuna's head..

"Ah. What..." Tsuna wondered what is that.

"Tsuna, there's a paper."

"How dare someone throwed paper to Juudaime? I can't forgive that!"

"G-Gokudera-kun..." he said and took the paper out of his hair.. "What is this?"

"Ah, Tsuna, that's some kind of paper that girls used to write letter for their crush...I think?"

"Tch, Why in the world do you know something like that?"

"Ahahaha...I've always...receive that kind of...paper, so I'm familiar to that..."

"Tch."

"Ah-huhhh, That's Yamamoto..." Tsuna said depressed.

"But why was Tsuna recieved one? Maybe there's a girl who admires Tsuna...?"

"I can't accept it but maybe you're right, baseball-idiot..."

Tsuna opened the paper...

"Ah, you're right, Yamamoto, it is really a letter..." Gokudera said shocked, he can't believe some of what Yamamoto was said, there's one which is right.

"Ah yeah... But the name here is-" Tsuna said and cut off because Hibari suddenly picked it out of Tsuna's palm. He was hiding his blush with his hair then he walked away.

"Oi, Hibari? What's the matter?" Yamamoto shouted.

"...Boss?"

"The name..." Tsuna whispered with his eyes shocked. He ran and followed Hibari.

"Hibari-san!"

"..."

"Hibari-san!"

"..."

"HIBARI-SAN!"

"...What? Stop following me..." he said and totally walked fast as Tsuna can't follow him anymore..

Gokudera and Yamamoto were running... When they saw Tsuna, they've stopped.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!"

"Gokudera-kun...Yamamoto... H-Hibari-san is..."

Hibari went inside the disciplinary committee room and bangs the door. "Even though he have read all of it, he can't fully understand it still... So I need to tell him directly... But I can't! He only see me as someone who can kill him anytime without hesitation... So it's really impossible!"

While on the other hand...Tsuna was lying on his bed when someone had doorbelled. _'It's 6:00pm, maybe it's either Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto... Or I'll be happy if it's Kyoko-chan...Ahhhh..'_

"Tsu-kun! Can you take a look?"

"Hai. Okaa-san!" he shouted as he went downstairs. "Who is it...?" he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"M-Mukuro...?"

"Hey, I have something to tell you..."

He confessed all. And so, I'm shocked..What he said was all the same as what was written on the paper a while ago... Maybe the name was just a mistake?... He started to be so sweet to me and in the end... we became asdfghjjklxcvbnm... you know that, THE TITLE...

Whether it's Hibari that wrote the letter, there's no way he'll say it directly like Mukuro did. And Tsuna likes confessions in person (wao...)

The next day, Hibari was AGAIN, in the rooftop. _'If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go..'_ Hibari was singing...

"Who?" Tsuna suddenly appeared and asked him.

"T-Tsuna" Hibari said.

"Who?"

"I've said it already!"

"You mean me? You want me to be your b-boyfriend...?"

"...'gulp'...Yes."

"Really?! I mean, I'm feeling the same way..."

"There's no use, 'cause you know... We're already..." Mukuro said seriously.

"Ah Mukuro, right! I forgot...hahahaha... Well, Hibari-san, see 'ya!" and the two walked out of the rooftop.

_'Tsk Tsk Tsk. If I only have the courage to say it first...'_ Hibari frowned.

-End

* * *

If there's a lot of corrections, I'm really sorry, I didn't reread it.

If you don't get it, then I'll say it. The story was repeating over and over, I'll be happy if you notice that...:)

When the story starts, Tsuna was following Hibari, and it actually became a flashback. And if the story continues where Hibari knew that the two became asdfghjkl, he will write another letter again because he's deppressed and he can only express his sadness when he's writing... So the story will repeat again!

Please review!


End file.
